Tomite
Tomite is a Genbu Celestial Warrior. In the original Fushigi Yuugi ''series, he, along with Hikitsu , guards the Shinzaho left behind by Takiko Okuda, the Priestess of Genbu. In ''Genbu Kaiden, he has a much larger and important role, despite initially appearing to kidnap Takiko. Tomite is very close to his fellow warrior Hikitsu , and has a slight crush on Takiko. Character Outline Tomite has bluish-black hair, which he normally wears under a hat most Hokkan citizens wear also known as a bucket hat, which he received from his father. He is seen in this attire in starting Chapter 14 of Genbu Kaiden and he also takes this appearance in the main series. Tomite seems to hang his bow and arrow on a long cylinder-like case on a belt sash that goes diagonally to his waist. He also wears complicated clothing due to Hokkan's extreme weather. At the prior start of the prequel, Tomite wears a yellow fur coat interrupted in the middle with a tightly-wrapped ribbon to give a more Japanese appearance. The coat has yellow and brown strip-linings respectively flowing freely until his knees, and he wears boots. This attire of his gets changed in Chapter 14, unlike in Kagami no Miko''where he uses this fashion until the end. In ''Kagami no Miko, Tomite's facial features have undergone a slight change. His hair becomes dark-olive green which was blue-black in Genbu Kaiden and Fushigi Yuugi. His striking green eyes become stark-red in the game as well. As a person, he seems friendly and a lot less serious than Hikitsu. As an Aquarius, he is kind and tranquil, with occasional erratic and surprising behavior. At his core, Tomite is a somewhat awkward, silly teenage boy. He had a small crush on Takiko, but backed off once he realized it was not reciprocated. At first he was confused and rather hurt by her seemingly one-sided infatuation with Uruki(who was regularly threatening to kill her, much less did he show any interest in her) but as Takiko and his relationship has steadied, he seems mostly content to do his best for Takiko by being a strong and devout warrior instead. Tomite has some background with Hikitsu. They clearly knew each other as children, but the extent of their friendship is unknown, though they appear quite comfortable with each other. After being reunited with Hikitsu, and even before the other warriors agrees to help Takiko, the two of them make a pact of brotherhood, reinforcing the pact that has been made between their tribes for generations. Hikitsu's little sister Aila has a very one-sided crush on Tomite, and with the over-protective Hikitsu looming, it's clear he doesn't know how to handle the situation. Story Background Tomite's family lives a traditional nomadic lifestyle, but are victims of bandits and the growing tension with the invading Kutou armies. As a young boy his father was killed by the mou (mountain monsters), and it's something that he's been trying to cope with for a long time. He has no siblings, and so his mother is very precious to him. It's the difficult, but somehow still happy. He lives with the members of the Ha tribe that inspire Takiko to accept the role of Priestess. Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Tomite has a much larger role in this story, he initially appears with the desire to kill Uruki based on a rumour that Uruki has killed 1000 people and kidnaps Takiko, believing that she is Uruki's "woman''. He takes Takiko to a cave'' and tells her about Uruki, and he plans to take her "hostage". Tomite is convinced to remove Takiko's ropes after she successfully says that she will lure Rimudo. In this gesture, Takiko attacks Tomite and runs a few meters away, but Tomite shoots a series of arrows and stucks Takiko into a tree. After misunderstandings between the two, a woman appears and introduces herself as Tomite's mother, Boraate. She scolds "Chamka" (Tomite), and Takiko suddenly cries and tells the two that her mother just died yesterday, and that she could not do anything. Boraate starts to tell Takiko about the legend of the priestess, but Tomite yells to stop and that it is only a legend. His mother asks him why he hates it even though he's one of the Celestial Warriors. He says that the constellation is a bother, and the heated argument goes on. Later, Takiko is acknowledged as the priestess of Genbu by Hokkan civilians. Tomite watches his humility and is forced to go with Takiko on the spring, but he only watches from behind. On his attempt to peek, Kutou soldiers attack, and while Chamka, Boraate, and Takiko hide, Uruki sees them, and shoots Takiko. Failing,Boraate protects Takiko and is gravely wounded. Takiko tells "Rimudo" to stop and that she will be the priestess of Genbu. The soldiers retreat after a heated fight between Tomite and Uruki of shooting Tomite's mother. The next day, Tomite and Takiko journey, finally accepting her role as a priestess who will save the land since she feels that her father has no use for her anymore. She hesitates briefly but is able to get it out of herself. When the debacle is resolved, Tomite develops a resentful rivalry towards Uruki, in part because he has developed a slight crush on Takiko and because Uruki is considerably stronger than he is. Tomite has doubts concerning his own strength, particularly because he had promised himself that he would become stronger than his father, but eventually overcomes his uncertainties with encouragement from Takiko and Hikitsu. The first stop is Hatsui, on a very dark and cold night they stop in a forest, when Takiko says that she hears someone crying. They step in and find a ruins of a temple instead, and a woman bathing. After this incident, they pick up the insecure Hatsui, in close pursuit with the Kutou taskforce. In order to find more of the warriors, there is a certain part in the story where he leads the way with Hatsui, much to their uncertainty they are brought to the high priestess Anlu, who prophesizes that Takiko will succeed. It is also to this point where they find another warrior, named Namame. Suddenly, Tomite remembers that he has a very close childhood friend who is also a warrior. Once again, he leads the way and find Hikitsu, guarding a massive ice chamber. It is revealed here that Tomite has amnesia of freezing Hikitsu's sister due to the sudden trauma regarding his celestial powers being awoken. But nevertheless, Tomite tries to unfreeze it and does so successfully. Ayla isn't angry one bit at him, and it is apparently strong that Hikitsu's sister is in love with Tomite. To this gesture, he blushes and doesn't know how to handle the situation, but agrees to in fear of Hikitsu's wrath. After Uruki has learned from Taiitsukun that Takiko will be sacrificed to Genbu, Uruki tells all the warriors to lie to Takiko and make her feel useless, so she will be saved. Summoning Genbu, and Death By Chapter 39, with the weather worsen, and Kutou army at the palace's doorstep, Takiko is determined to summon Genbu and has gained Uruki's approval. After a short time of preparation, The Genbu Celestial Warriors and their Priestess gathered inside the already damaged Temple of Genbu and began following the instructions of the ceremony. Not too long after Takiko started her chant, Kutou's army quickly took the advantage and started massively invading despite the weather. Due to the consequence of summoning a Beast God, the Celestial Warriors were all forced to surrender all of their super powers onto their Priestess while chanting, and since the summon was interrupted midway, they cannot retrieve their powers and are all in their normal human state, leaving them at a grave disadvantage against Kutou. Tomite, Hikitsu, and Urumiya went straight to the frontlines with Firuka in command of the Odozoku Tribe to hold against the Kutou army, Inami and Hatsui stayed in a closer range of the temple defensing, while Uruki, and Namame stays by Takiko's side to make sure she continues the summon safely. Tomite and Hikitsu went out a bit further onto the palace streets to check for surviving teammates until they encountered a young woman claiming to need aid. Tomite let his guard down when he attempts to get this woman to safety, only to find himself fatally stabbed straight through his chest. The woman was Shigi in disguise. Knowing that if at least one Celestial Warrior is killed, the summon would fail. Therefore, Shigi planned himself as bait, and has brought over a team of archers to lay undercover and attack once a celestial warrior has been caught. Hikitsu quickly shoots out his dagger onto Shigi, injuring him, and Hikitsu threw himself into the flying arrows blocking them with his back, sheltering Tomite from further injuries while maintaining a normal conversation with Tomite, soothing him to hold onto his life. Tomite yells out one broken call to Takiko to continue with the chant, then used the rest of his energy to maintain his life for the summon. He passed away the minute Genbu successfully appeared, not able to witness the whole picture of the beast. Fushigi Yuugi series Sadly after Nuriko's death, Miaka and the remaining SuzakuSeven went inside the cave to locate the Shinzaho of Genbu. While inside, they found the two of the Genbu Celestial Warriors who is later known as Tomite and Hikitsu. They tested Miaka if she is truly capable of having the Shinzaho so they froze her without her clothes, and Miaka was so cold that she could definitely die. Meanwhile, TamahomeandtheotherswereunabletoreachMiaka because the Genbu Seven separated them with Miaka using a transparent ice wall. Remembering Nuriko's sacrifice and all the people who have gone to protect her, Miaka was able to break the ice before her with the help of Nuriko remaining in Miaka and his armbands. The two realized she was truly capable having the Shinzaho, so they agreed to give it to her. Tomite also informs them that they would need the Shinzaho of Byakko to summon Suzaku. He tells them to take the shorter route and follow south to the desert. The two warriors go back to heaven and Tomite warns them to be careful. Relationships Ayla Chen Hikitsu Uruki Takiko Abilities Very much akin to Hikitsu, Tomite is capable of manipulating ice. He prefers shooting with his bow instead of manipulating it with his bare hand, but in the critical instances, he is shown manifesting ice out of his palms. Being a professional hunter, Tomite has very good eyesight, and is known to see things clearly even if the target is miles away. Other Media Appearances Main Article: Tomite/Kagami no Miko In the first Fushigi Yuugi video game, Tomite is a major character. He is a playable character and one of the people whom the player can choose Mariko to end up with. Among the routes, it has been stated that his is one of the most played and chosen. In this game, Tomite is also one of the most powerful playable characters, along with Hikitsu and Shigi. It is here in the game when his appearance changes; his hair turns olive-green and his eyes stark red in replacement of his dark blue hair and green eyes. Quotes *(To Borate) Mother, just stop. It's only a legend. *(About Hikitsu) I know someone. He's a very close friend of mine, and he's also a celestial warrior. *(To Takiko about going bald) Shut up! You should be more concerned about how to find the other celestial warriors! *(To Takiko) Defend yourself...? From...me..? *(To Hikitsu about Ayla) All..right... *(To Ayla) Ayla, I'm sorry for freezing you. *''Seriously! Just as I thought, if we weren't around to help, you'd be toast!'' Gallery tomite_art.jpg|Tomite's conceptart for the game. Navigation Category:Celestial Warriors of Genbu Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden Characters